


Devotion

by Thorins_mistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorins_mistress/pseuds/Thorins_mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble to the word apocryphal - an old fic based on a word challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Main Entry: apoc·ry·phal  
> Pronunciation: -f&l  
> Function: adjective  
> Date: 1590  
> 1 : of doubtful authenticity :  
> \- apoc·ry·phal·ly /-f&-lE/ adverb  
> \- apoc·ry·phal·ness noun

“Yes, Narcissa. Our entire marriage was apocryphal. I married you to have an heir. I have one, Draco. Therefore I no longer have any need of you.”

“But…. You stayed. Why did you stay if you didn’t need me anymore?”

“Well, I had to make sure that Draco reached his majority, didn’t I? Just in case, you know.”

“Just in case? So what are you going to do now? Go on a bender of liquor and whores?”

He laughed. She had never seen him laugh like that before, at anything. He almost collapsed, he was so out of breath. “No, sweet Narcissa.” He stifled another laugh. “No. I’m going to bond with the man I love.”

She gaped. “Man? But Lucius, you’re a man.”

“So? Merlin, you are dense, aren’t you? I sleep with those I like, wizard or witch. This particular wizard, I happen to love, so we’re going to bond.”

It was as if she had been slapped. Lucius had never cared enough to bond with her. Only a marriage contract, so easily broken, had held them together for twenty years. “Who?”

He smiled. It wasn’t frightening, either, as many as his smiles had been over the years, when Voldemort was rising in power. Since his defeat, his smiles had been genuinely happy ones. “Why don’t you meet him? Dear, come out of the shadows.”

She looked to where his gaze was locked, and there a man did suddenly appear. A man the whole magical world knew quite well. “Potter! What…I…oh, Merlin.” To her credit, she didn’t faint, however much she may have wanted. She forced herself to stay conscious throughout this entire encounter. “You’re going to bond with Harry Potter? A boy who is the same age as your son? Merlin, Lucius, that’s sick.”

“Narcissa!” The rebuke was sharper than any she’d ever had from Lucius. “It was Harry’s idea, not mine. However, his one requirement was that you were out of the picture. Here are your divorce papers. I assume that the compensation contained therein is enough?”

She would not say no. She would not give him the satisfaction. “It’s fine. I’ll have all my things out by the end of the week. Congratulations to the two of you.” With that she walked out.

Harry looked at Lucius with those luscious green eyes. “That was too easy.”

“No, she knows better than to mess with love and devotion. Our passion is not apocryphal. Quite the contrary, your love is probably the truest thing I have ever received from another person. I hope that mine is enough in return.”

“Would I be here if I thought otherwise? Now, where did you put those bonding bracelets? I want everyone to know the next time they see us that I’m with the man that I love, and that he’s the only one for me, ever.”


End file.
